All Shall Fade
by OffMyTea
Summary: Home is behind. The world ahead. And there are many paths to tread.  Very Deep.


All Shall Fade

**Hey guys, sorry me and Selena haven't been very active lately. We were just a part of the musical at our school, so that took up a lot of our time. Our schedule should be freeing up soon so, yeah. **

**News for the Young Justice Sequel:**

**I will be posting the first chapter this week or next week.**

**I love you guys!**

**BTW**

**This story is just something I came up with after an exam. Yes it's a songfic. Song is from Lord of the Rings. All Shall Fade. **

**Not too happy with the beginning, but it gets really deep. **

**Review if I make you cry.**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own Young Justice, or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

><p>Everything fades.<p>

Everything will die.

**Home is behind**

Dick Grayson watched in horror as his parents fell to their deaths with a sickening crunch of bones.

His eyes widened as the crimson blood began to pool around the two bodies.

His mother's mouth was still open from her last, blood curdling shriek.

His father's dead eyes were somehow, still wide with fear.

Their bodies, dead and broken on the ground. The audience gasping and looking at the two dead acrobats.

The image burned into the young boy's mind.

As the officer drove him away, from the ambulance that held the bodies of his dead parents, from the only home he had ever known.

**The world ahead**

He didn't even look at her when he shot her.

Wally's l;life froze before him as the gun went off.

He barely noticed the man being cuffed and taken away.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Someone was speaking, but the words meant nothing.

He was lost in her glassy, dead, unseeing eyes.

Wally West ran.

Ran past murder, rape, drug deals, suicides, the horrors of the world.

Then,

Wally West cried.

**And there are many paths to tread**

Good vs. Evil.

Light vs. Dark.

Choose your path,

and you seal your fate forever.

Stray from the path of good and you can never return.

Good, bad, vigilantly, bounty hunter.

Which is right?

No one can tell, for we are corrupt.

Good will never triumph over evil, just as Yin will never triumph over Yang.

One could not exist without the other, for each contains the essence of the other.

Night becomes day,

Day becomes night.

Birth becomes death.

Death becomes birth.

Such is the nature of everything in the relative world.

**Through shadow**

In the League of Shadows, she had done things.

Great things.

Horrible, terrible things.

But great.

They wanted to know how she knew about the League of Shadows.

The truth,

Her biggest secret,

They could never know.

She was the shadows.

The shadows were her.

And she was slowly,

Yet surely,

Drowning

In the darkness.

**To the edge of night**

Robin hung his head as he stood upon the tallest building in Gotham.

He looked out at his city, at his home.

He watched as his beloved Gotham burned.

No one had expected the villains to join forces to destroy Gotham.

He and Batman had tried to stop them.

Batman was critically injured.

Alfred was doing the best he could for him.

And Robin, the Boy Wonder,

could do nothing.

He was useless.

So there he sat on the tallest building in Gotham.

The citizens screams barely reaching him, but reaching him none the less.

And he sat there, head hung low, eyes closed.

And he watched his city burn.

Then, for the first time in a long time,

Robin felt a small tear streak down his masked face.

And then, as if on command,

The sky opened up, mourning the burning city below,

As it shed it's tears of rain.

Robin looked up at the sky.

And he cried.

His salty tears mixing with the falling rain.

**Until the stars are all alight**

Wally would never understand.

Stars.

Just big balls of gas floating around in the vacuum of space.

They don't even really twinkle.

That's just the atmosphere distorting the light.

These giant balls of gas are thousands of millions of light years away.

So why,

Why on Earth,

Do stars astound us so much?

Why do we want to see all the glory of the sky?

Why are we so fascinated by these giant balls of gas, thousands of millions of miles away.?

Why do we want to reach out and touch the stars,

Knowing if we could, we would burn?

Artemis shook her head.

No,

Wally would never understand.

**Mist and shadow**

M'gaan had had a happy life.

She went to Earth, the place she had dreamed of for so many years.

She met new friends. Friends who slowly became her family.

She met a boy, who she loved, and who returned her love equally.

It was like her past was gone.

Her past.

On Mars, white Martians were looked down upon. Nasty remarks were thrown their way. They lived in poverty.

They were kicked to the side,

Abandoned.

She knew, for that had been her life.

Yes.

M'gaan M'orzz, the white Martian.

The freak.

The disappointment.

This was her past.

The one shadow clouding her life.

Could she trust them?

Her team?

Her friends?

Her family?

No, no one could know.

She would be exiled.

So, she put back on her mask.

Her mask of happiness.

Her mask of green.

**Cloud and shade**

Superboy wanted acceptance.

He wanted respect.

He wanted to live his own life.

He wanted to fly.

Ever since he met the Man of Steel,

Ever since he was rejected,

He has wondered what was wrong with him.

He could leap tall buildings in a single bound.

But he couldn't fly.

He was strong.

But not invincible.

His glare was intense.

But it was no heat vision.

He was cold.

But he didn't have ice breath.

He wore a shield.

But it wasn't the shield.

He wanted a name,

Superman flew away.

And he could look it all he wanted.

Act it all he wanted.

But at the end of the day, it was always the same.

Superman was real.

Superboy was just a clone,

A cheap knockoff of the original.

The original he could never be.

**All shall fade**

He must not worry.

He must not cry.

He knew, the knowledge growing every second.

He could never be the Batman.

All because of that thing.

That drive that pushes him.

It will never be him.

It could never be him.

He would never be the Batman.

As the realization came crashing down around the Boy Wonder,

his thoughts and dreams for the future began to shatter and fade.

He had always wanted to become him.

But that thing.

Because of that...thing...

He never would be.

And Batman,

his mentor,

his father,

would never know.

**All**

Everything must die, just as everything must live.

**Shall**

Death brings way for new lives to begin.

**Fade**

Everything fades.

Everything will die.

* * *

><p><strong>I am a pretty deep person when I want to be.<strong>

**Please review, I hope you liked this.**

**Sequel for the Young Justice will be out soon.**

**Keep feelin' the aster!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
